


The Fox & The Wolf

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Fox & The Wolf

In the middle of a forrest, there were two werecreatures. One was a red fox name Stiles and the other one was big black wolf named Derek. They were both supernatural creatures.

Derek was cleaning his boyfriend because he's a idiot who like to get dirty. 

Stiles was yipping happily as he felt Derek tongue against his head. Derek just rolled his eyes at his adorable boyfriend.

When it was time to go back to their home, Derek pick up Stiles by the scruff of his neck and begin running back home.

When they arrived at their cozy home, they shifted back into their human self. 

“Take me to bed, sourwolf. I'm tired from all that running from earlier." Stiles said, as he put his arms in the air so Derek could pick him up.

Derek rolled his eyes, but pick up his boyfriend anyway, because he love him.

When he got to their bedroom, he lay Stiles on their bed. And as he lay next to his sleepy boyfriend, Stiles lay his head on Derek chest.

“I love you, Sourwolf."

Derek grin from ear to ear. “I love you too."


End file.
